Welcome to OUR hogwarts
by j.a.d
Summary: what happens when different typical teenage worlds colides with hogwarts...? love triangles happening on every corner, lies, sex scandals, bringing harrys parents back to life... reality and magic ... what happens..?


There were fifteen minutes left to board Hogwarts Express and Draco, like usual was taking his time, after all, his father did own half the train. Lucius Malfoy was as rich as the richest wizard can get. While taking a step onto the carriage he heard a loud voice and running footsteps. He turned around to see the git who was making all the racket and WHAM! Draco had fallen onto the cold hard ground with his possessions scattered. There was some one on top of him; she had brown, shoulder length hair tied to the side with a squished flower behind her right ear. Her eyes were chestnut brown, shining brightly in the sun and she had a fairly golden tan. Topped off with a stunning bright smile and kissable red lips. Draco couldn't find the correct word to describe how the girl looked. She didn't look glamorous but she wasn't trashy either… she was very beautiful…

She got off him and brushed the dirt off her hands, "Damn, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ...", but Draco took no notice what so ever; he went on observing her body. Her athletic legs were wrapped around by tight three quartered pants paired with a sports crop-top two sizes too small. He noticed that her nipples were erect from the sudden incident, he grinned cheekily and lowered his eyes onto her toned stomach. She was breathing very fast, he slowly tilted his head and looked up into her dazzling eyes and then realized that she was wearing the "what are you looking at?" expression on her face, "Oh, yeah, what ever," he said while blood rushed to his cheeks, making him blush. "Here, let me help you up." She put out a hand but Draco didn't take it, he got up himself and gave her a glare.

There was something strange about that girl... He had never seen her around here before and she looked no younger than 16. Maybe he could get with her later on in the year, how could any one resist Draco, he IS one the sexiest men alive. After these random thoughts were all gone, Draco was disturbed by her ringing voice, "Helloe...? HELLOE?!?!... Okay... I'll just be going... I'll see u when ever, bye!"

Draco began to pick up his belonging, still trying to figure out what just had happened, the day was starting off in a really strange way. Not knowing that he was yet going to be disturbed once more he continued on with his actions.

"Guess who's back, back again, Shady's back tell a friend..." Another girl had just appeared… He was sure that this girl was new. She was different, very different. Her hair was long and flowing down her back and front; her hair had different colours, blonde, brown, and shades of black, along with some mahogany red. She seemed to be listening to music from some sort of muggle device. Muggle... this chick was a muggle, dirty filthy fucking – but his attention was brought back to her when he heard someone scream "Fuck". Draco laughed; the mudblood had just walked straight into a brick barrier with out realizing it. She collapsed on the cold stoned ground and laid there for a couple of seconds before cracking up with a loud high-pitched laughter. How very amusing; she didn't seem to be embarrassed. The clown just picked herself up of the ground and started skipping towards the last carriage. Maybe it was fate but she was making her way to the last door of the very last carriage of the train, coincidently where Draco was. She caught his eyes and smiled. He turned around again and blushed, this time vigorously.

Within seconds she was in the warmness of the carriage but she didn't set off to find a compartment, instead, she bent over and picked up Draco's dropped bag full of galleons while revealing more underpants.

"Here ya go", she said, flashing her pearly whites. He smiled weakly and took it. "You're welcome", she said even though the word 'thank you' never came across Draco's mind. He was used to being spoilt rotten, why should he say thank you to any one. Thank you was only to be said to those of a higher status than his but surely this girl can't be anywhere there.

He was brought back to earth by the feeling of someone staring at him...through him, to his soul and inner side. He looked down at her and glanced at her eyes. They were dark, outlined with ebony black eyeliner; her eyelashes were curled with mascara, making them long and sexy. Her lips were a reddish colour blending in with her cheeks that seemed to be lightly bronzed. He could smell the fragrance of her body. She smelt fresh and active and at the same time sweet and tender. She had a black top that stuck to her, making her breasts stand, maybe it was just him but there were no outline of a bra... There was simply too much movement in her chest region. Draco tried to force his eyes away from her chest and settled them on her face for one more look. His eyes slowly moved up and saw that on her head was a beanie, overlapping a white visa with slogans such as Eminem and Slim Shady on them. She had black bands around her wrists with spikes upon them. She looked different but no less good looking than the previous girls he'd seen.

"Ouch! You're hot baby!", she said cheekily, slapping him out of his daydream. "You smell really nice too... sniff sniff ", she said while taking in another swift of his cologne. She then smiled and like the other girl he previously saw, she too then left.

He noticed her bottom moving in rhythm with her legs under those baggy denim jeans that she wore. The rims of her undies were showing above her low cut hipsters, she had sex appeal and it showed very well. She was turning heads of not just the guys but also the girls. He saw the looks of jealousy and desire on their faces and chuckled evilly knowing that none of them would ever be able to score with a girl like that except him.

He quickly packed his stuff and headed towards the head boy/girl compartment. It was no surprise that he was head boy. "Great start", he muttered to himself then he heard a very familiar voice, "Ey Draco", grunted Goyle. Dawdling behind him was Crabbe, munching down a king size packet of chocolate frogs. "Ready for another year?", Crabbe managed to say, spraying saliva in every direction. "Yeah, just keep your mouth shut until you finished; I thought you were on a diet".

"Well... Yeah, but it didn't work, me mom kept cooking and - "

"Shut up, there's potter and his friends"

The three of them now headed towards the trio.

"Mrs Weasley, you can let go of me now" he tried saying while choking on a mouthful of hair. Mrs Weasley was hugging Harry for what now seems the 100th time. She was so worried about them going back to Hogwarts after what just happened last year. She let go of him with tears running down her cheeks before rounding on Hermione and Ron. Ron managed to gulp a small breath of air before being launched into his mom's opened arms.

"MOM! Would – you – let- go – of – me – already – I – cant – friggin – BREATHE!,"

"Oh, I'm sorry dear", she kissed him on the cheek and took Hermione into her arms.

"What's up with your mom?," Harry asked.

"No idea, I think she's shitting her pants cuz you know... V- Man might come back and tear our bodies apart or something", replied Ron.

"Which I highly doubt", came Hermione's voice," "Dumbledore did say he was going to lie low for a while after what just happened last year, remember? I think he's trying to let everyone settle down before making another attack. He knows that the ministry is on the look out for him and not to mention Dumbledore and the Order is on the prowl twenty-four seven."

"Chill out Hermio-", but he was cut short. Ron's mouth dropped as he saw a very pretty girl walk down the platform. She was already wearing her black robes with her sleek, brown-layered hair flowing down her back. Her eyes glittered in the sunlight making her look like the girl in Ron's dream the other night. She held a dairy in her left hand and an avocado green block in the other. Her skin was fairly white and smooth. He noticed that her body was slowly taking the shape of a woman, this meant that she cant be that old, hopefully she would be his age, for obvious reasons.

"Snap out of it Ron! She'd never like you!" said Hermione sharply.

"How would you know!" he replied sheepishly.

Ron paid no attention to Hermione as his conscience fought over and over again until the girl walked past him, her hair swaying from side to side.

"I think its time Ron got a girlfriend, just look at him, drooling all over that chick, personally she's not my type but … Ron! You're drooling on me!".

"Oh… sorry Harry – she just looks really good".

"Oh Ron, get a life", Hermione said with a little bit of jealousy. "You know who she reminds me of? I reckon she looks a bit like Viktor".

"Yeah, but only better", Ron sighed.

"Viktor is much better looking", she rebutted.

"Watch it mudblood, don't fall over or Weasley here might have to help you up", came a cold sexy voice from behind.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry demanded.

"Any of your business potter?"

"What's your problem Malfoy, don't fucking start with me this year, I'll kick your fat ass so hard you won't be able to walk again", Harry said threateningly.

"HARRY! DON'T USE SUCH LANGUAGE!"

'Why didn't you tell me your mom was still here?!

"Sorry mate".

"If I hear you say one more swear word I will ground you once you get back".

"How pathetic, and old Weasley… milf…", muttered Draco, interrupting mars Weasley.

"Who the fuck are you calling a milf, bitch", Harry said rhetorically. 

"Fuck you Malfoy, leave my mom out of this"

"RON, HARRY - "

"Mrs Weasley, you won't be able to do anything, trust me…" Hermione hushed while holding onto Mrs Weasley's arm.

"I ain't scared of your over-sized pigs behind you, if you're a man, take me on with out your- "

But before Harry could finish his sentence Ron had jumped in and threw a punch at Malfoy.

With fast instincts, Draco stood up and grabbed Ron by the throat and lifted him into the air. "

"FUCK YOU" screamed a choking Ron as he kicked wildly trying to hurt Draco in anyway possible. It was not until Harry kicked Draco in the groin did Draco drop him.

Before Hermione could stop Harry, he leapt onto Draco threw another punch. Mrs. Weasley finally managed dragged a breathless Harry off Draco. Draco was now on the floor panting with bruises on his face and a cut lip. Harry was left wif sore knuckles and hands. Ron on the other hand was however bleeding; his head was grazed where Draco had dropped him.

"Imendosebodies", yelled a sweet clear voice.

The three of them were instantly healed and as for Ron, the girl with the long flowing hair had seen the whole fight. He was now turning a colour redder than his blood. He smiled nervously as she helped him up.

Harry got up with the aid of Hermione while thanking the girl. Draco picked himself up and left without a word.

"I'm Ann; I'm new so … yeah!"

"That's ok, Ron's new too", Harry replied.

"No I'm not!"

"Come on, you can sit with us" Harry said invitingly.

It was unusual but they were awfully nice. It seemed even weird. They took her hand and led her to their usual compartment, leaving Hermione on the platform with an astonished look on her face.


End file.
